Antoinette Salvatore
This character belongs to LisaEmma and is here. {{Infobox TVD Character|name = Antoinette Salvatore|birthdate = *April 19, 1858 ( Mystic Falls)(age: 18/171)|turned = *By Damon Salvatore's blood on April 19, 1876 (transition initated by Theodore Phillips) |status = *Undead (resurrected)|marital = *Single|job = *Queen of New Orleans (formerly) *Prisoner of Augustine (1953-1958) *College Student *Fashion Designer *CEO of Admiria|title = *Ali (nickname) *Alley Cat *Queen *Damon's daughter *Subject 21052 (by the Augustine) *Ali Martin *Demon Spawn (by Evangeline Salvatore) |species = * Human (originally) * Vampire ( Niklaus' Bloodline) (broken)|gender = *Female|location = *Mystic Falls, Virginia *New Orleans, Louisiana|family = * Silas † (distant paternal ancestor) *Unnamed doppelgangers of Silas † (distant paternal ancestors) * Damon Salvatore (father) *Louise Martin † (mother) * Elena Gilbert (step-mother) *Theodore Phillips † (ex-fiancé)  * Giuseppe Salvatore † (paternal grandfather) * Lillian Salvatore † (paternal grandmother) *Joanne Martin † (maternal grandmother)  *Christopher Martin † (maternal grandfather) * Ethan Maxwell † (maternal ancestor) * Stefan Salvatore † (paternal uncle) * Caroline Forbes (paternal aunt) * Stefan’s Unborn Child † (cousin, via Stefan and Valerie Tulle) * Unnamed Paternal Uncle † * Zachariah Salvatore † (paternal half-cousin) *Zachariah’s Unnamed Son † (paternal half-cousin) * Joseph Salvatore † (distant paternal half-cousin) *Joseph’s Unnamed Son † (distant paternal cousin) * Zach Salvatore † (distant paternal half-cousin) * Tom Avery † (descendant) * Sarah Salvatore † (distant paternal niece) * Peter Maxwell (distant maternal relative) * Vicki Donovan † (distant maternal relative) * Matt Donovan (distant maternal relative) |significant sires = *New Orlean's Vampires|significant kills = *Louise Martin *Theodore Phillips *Augustine Member *Several Humans|cause of death = *Blood loss (as a human) *Staked (as a vampire)|killed by = *Theodore Phillips (as a human) * French Quarter Coven (as a vampire)|height = *5'3" (feet) *1.61 (metres)|hair color = *Blonde|eye color = *Blue|actor = Ashley Benson|image = |first = * As I Lay Dying ((hallucination) (TVD)) * Dangerous Liaisons ((first modern day appearance) (TVD)) * Bloodletting (TO)|last = * I Was Feeling Epic (TVD) * When The Saints Go Marching In (TO)}} Antoinette 'Ali' Louise Salvatore 'is one of the main female characters on ''The Originals and a major female character in The Vampire Diaries. She is the daughter of Damon Salvatore and Louise Martin and niece to Stefan Salvatore and direct descendant to Silas. She is the granddaughter to Giuseppe and Lillian Salvatore. Through her maternal grandmother, she is the descendant to Ethan Maxwell. Being born out of wedlock and in fear of his father, Damon had decided to have Ali being raised by her mother with him visiting her. Growing up, she had met at that time siphoner Valerie Tulle and two vampires, Julian and Katherine Pierce. Unknowingly to Ali, she had her father’s vampire blood in her system when she became a vampire in 1876 after she was raped and beaten to death by the hands of her fiancé, Theodore Phillips. She woke up that her father was indeed alive, not dead when she originally thought. She completed her transition by accidentally killing her mother, which still haunts her to this present day. She avenged her death by torturing and killing Theodore before travelling the country with her father. In the 1890's, she left Damon and travelled to New Orleans. She became undetected till early 1900's in which she was discovered by Kol Mikaelson. She later watch Kol’s siblings dagger Kol while at a Christmas Party, but continue to stay at New Orleans. She later rescue Marcel Gerard from the fiery building in 1910’s and began to rebuild New Orleans when the Mikaelsons fled. In 1950’s, she was reunited with her uncle and father before leaving New Orleans with Damon. Both Ali and Damon was captured and tortured by the Augustine ''society, led by the ''Whitmore Family, ''who experimented on vampires for a ‘bigger purpose’. During her five years and three months of captivity, she met and became close friend with a fellow prisoner, ''Enzo. The plan failed between the three of them to escape, Ali had watched her father turned off his humanity to leave Enzo and herself to die. She later escape with Enzo pleading her to take whatever opportunity to leave. Ali did not sought out her father that she had survived, making him that she did die in a fire. During her years, she attended several universities, studying a wide range of subjects, and learning new languages as well as starting her own fashion company named Admiria. In 1991, Marcel and herself rescued baby Hayley Marshall and got her out of town, even keeping an eye on Hayley over the years. In 2000, almost half a century later, she had returned to Mystic Falls to visit her mother's grave. During her visit, she saves eight-year-old Caroline Forbes after being stuck in a tree. After hearing that her father and uncle have return to Mystic Falls in 2009, she sent a group of her friends to observe and report back to her. She appears in present time in Season Three , surprising her father that she is in fact alive and played a game with him. She reunites with Kol Mikaelson and his shocked siblings, and meets the Mystic Falls Gang and the grown-up vampire Caroline Forbes. In Season Four, Ali continue to stay in Mystic Falls and helping out the Gang with finding The Cure till Elena'' and Jeremy Gilbert killed Kol, Ali left Mystic Falls feeling betrayed by her father and not bothering to tell him she had left. She receives many voicemails from Damon and Stefan. In ''Season One ''of ''The Originals, she met Davina Claire via Marcel, and stay out of the war between Marcel and the Mikaelsons. Ali heard the plan of witches killing Klaus’ newborn baby to gain more powers for the New Orleans Witches and was on her way to inform Klaus, when she was ambushed, tortured and killed. In Season Five ''of ''The Vampire Diaries, ''Ali appeared to Bonnie Bennett, the new Anchor, and went passed her. Ali witness Damon and Stefan’s breakdown of her death through Bonnie, which made Ali realise that Damon does truly love her. She also witness Marcel discovering her body and watched them do the walk through the city to celebrate her life funeral. Her body was transported to Mystic Falls in which she was buried next to her mother, as she requested. Due to the Other Side collapsing, her family and the Gang have a plan to bring them all back. She waited for Damon to come and Damon arrive and tell her to go, Ali couldn’t get through and neither could Damon. Ali, Damon and Bonnie were the last people left and spent moments with them before their deaths were marked by a white light that surrounded and engulfed them. In ''Season Six, Ali are trapped in a 1994 Prison World alongside Damon and Bonnie. Ali form a tight bond with Bonnie and grew closer to her father. Ali wants to know why Damon initially thinks that this is his own personal hell, Bonnie is convinced that her grandmother sent them there and there is a way out. With that, they work together to find a way back to Mystic Falls. During their stay, they met with another prisoner named Kai,'' who took an instant liking to her. Ali, Damon and Bonnie decided to take down Kai. When they have the opportunity to go home without Kai, Kai interrupts their plan by shooting Ali in the stomach and then Bonnie and Kai gave Damon the ultimatum: either Damon takes the ''Ascendant, ''goes home and leaves with Ali and Bonnie forever or he chooses to save both of them, leaving the chances of him and the girls home lost forever. Damon choose to save the girls. Kai inteferes again by shooting at Ali again and stabbing Damon, and on top of Damon, Ali pleads to Bonnie to save herself, however Bonnie choose her magic to get Kai off of Damon, throwing the Ascendant into Damon’s hands and to take Ali with him. Ali and Damon trying to find ways to bring Bonnie back. Ali returns in ''Season Two ''of ''The Originals, ''surprising Marcel and the others that she has been resurrected. She meets Hope Mikaelson for the first time and reunites with Kol before his second death. Ali continues to find a way to bring Bonnie back when Damon calls her to come back to Mystic Falls because of Liz Forbes dying. Ali returns in between ''The Day I Tried To Live ''and ''Stay to help Caroline and Liz, noting the relationship between Caroline and Stefan becoming more closer than normal, which she approve of. Ali attended Liz’s funeral and realise that Caroline has turned off her humanity. She reunites with Bonnie and Kai, much to her dislike. She later learns that her maternal grandmother, Lily Salvatore, is actually alive and officially meets her for the first time, even though Lily had already met her when Ali was a baby. Ali helped Damon and Elena to get Stefan’s humanity back on, and to get Caroline to turn on hers. Ali later learns about The 1994 Cure and Damon wants to take it. Ali gives him her permission, knowing that this is what he wants and wants to spend time with the recently cured Elena. Ali attends Alaric and Jo’s wedding before it was interrupted by Kai killing Jo, the unborn twins and the Gemini Coven; and Kai linking Bonnie to Elena. With her father, Alaric and Bonnie away on vacation, Ali helps Lily readjust to the new era and meeting Lily's heretic adoptive family, reuniting with Valerie, before returning to New Orleans at the beginning of Season Three of The Originals, ''in which she meets the first vampires ever turned by The Originals, The Trinity which includes Lucien Castle, Tristan and Aurora de Martel, as well as the long-lost older sister to the Originals, Freya Mikaelson. Ali stayed in New Orleans, helping the Mikaelsons as well as infiltrating the Trinity and The Strix of their plans till she received word from Caroline that both Damon and Stefan were stabbed and trapped inside the Phoenix Stone. Ali returns to Mystic Falls in ''Season Seven, before Hell Is Other People, in which she meets with Julian'' for the second time, a surprise for him and like Stefan and Damon, she wants him dead to what he did to Valerie, Stefan and Damon. Ali stays in Mystic Falls and helped Bonnie and Caroline bringing Stefan and Damon back from the Phoenix Stone. Ali helps with Caroline and her supernatural pregnancy and helps Stefan to escape the vampire huntress, Rayna Cruz, leading him to New Orleans. Ali made sure that Stefan got the protection he needed and help Freya to get Elijah and Klaus back. Stefan told Ali to stay here while he leaves till it safe and she continues to stay in New Orleans in Season Three.'' Ali realised what plans Lucien was planning and taken her hostage. Ali helped Klaus and Hayley killed Lucien. She was devastated when Kol accidentally killed Davina, and furious with Freya and Elijah killing Davina’s soul. Ali stood with Marcel, not blaming Klaus, but his older siblings. During the five years gap of The Originals being put down and Hayley and Hope on the run to find the Cure for Marcel’s bite, Ali secretly visited Klaus occasionally to keep him sane and news. In the third year of the future, Ali found out about Caroline had arrived in New Orleans with her twin daughters, Lizzie'' and Josie Saltzman. Ali found out that Rayna has escaped The Armory and Ali left New Orleans in helping the Mystic Fall Gang. She began to kill the vampires on Rayna’s list to help save Bonnie’s life. Later on, Ali was marked by Bonnie after being in her head to fight off those hunter’s tendencies, but she woke up and started to hunt them down till Damon and Enzo killed the last EverLasting. '' In Season Eight, Ali helps Alaric, Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline to find Damon and Enzo and free them from a Siren. She learns about her last living Salvatore relative from Stefan and wanted to save her. She and Stefan were stopped by Sybil and Damon, in which Sybil found out about Ali’s connections to both Damon and Enzo and wants her to be her servant. Ali doesn’t let her mind control her. Ali helps Caroline with Bonnie to find the perfect dress when Damon interrupts. Ali fought with Damon, telling the girls to run, before Caroline wounding Damon and they left. Ali heard about Lizzie and Josie being abducted by Seline, Sybil’s older sister, Ali went out to search for them. Ali later learns that both Damon and Stefan became Cade’s new Soul Harvesters. Ali attended the Christmas Dinner in which Damon will kill one of them for the most wicked sin they did. Sybil wanted Ali’s wicked sins with Damon already knowing her wicked sins are but she does not count before asking Peter Maxwell’s sin is. Ali attends Miss Mystic Falls Pageant and reunites with her father and Uncle after six and a half weeks, helps Caroline to bring her father back and free from Sybil which he did. Ali, Bonnie and Caroline tries bring Damon back with Sybil’s help. Ali already forgives him for abandoning her in the fire and everything else. Ali helps Bonnie and Enzo move the Bell to Bonnie’s new house, inviting them both in. With Bonnie and Enzo trying extract the Cure from Elena’s blood, she received a phone call from Damon that Stefan is on his way to kill Elena. Stefan wounded her and she watched Stefan killing Enzo and Bonnie injecting Stefan with The Cure. Ali helps Bonnie with Enzo’s body back to Mystic Falls before going to the Armory to help Alaric to find out how to get rid of Cade. Damon, Ali and Alaric was surprise with the sudden return of Kai. Kai siphons Ali’s vampirism for Damon’s cooperation, which he did and Kai later betrays him. Ali was with Caroline and Alaric when Kai woke up in his prison cell of The Armory. Alaric went to work while Caroline went to find out what is causing Lizzie and Josie’s magic, when the alarm went off and receiving a phone call from Alaric that Kai has escaped and searching for the twins, she helped hide the twins away from Kai. Bonnie informed Damon and Ali that Katherine is the new ruler of Hell after Cade was murdered, they devised a plan to bring Katherine out of hiding. Ali attended Stefan and Caroline’s wedding which she was very happy for Stefan, but was ruined by Kelly Donovan attempting to blow up the house and heard that Vicki Donovan ringing the Bell. Kelly revealed to everyone that someone else can ring the Bell and admitted that Ali can also ring the Bell as she has Maxwell Blood. This was later true when Katherine admitted the truth when Ali, Damon and Stefan was visited by Katherine in Elena’s clothes but with Elena hiding somewhere. Stefan went out to find Elena while Damon and Ali stay behind to kill Katherine. Ali watched Damon compelling Stefan to leave and begged her to leave as well, she refused. Damon then snapped her neck before waking up to see Damon beside her and Stefan holding onto Katherine, killing the both of them. With Mystic Falls saved, Ali stay behind with her newly human father till Bonnie found a way to break the link between herself and Elena. Ali helped Damon rebuild the Gilbert house for Elena, so he and Elena can live in, raised kids and die in it. In Season Four ''of ''The Originals after receiving word from Hayley that she found the Cure and freed The Mikaelsons siblings, Ali return to New Orleans, reuniting with them, Hayley, Hope and Marcel. She helped Marcel and the Mikaelsons deal with The Hollow, ''while figuring out how to protect Hope’s life from it. Hayley found out about Ali being in the flashback of her parents death and saw the remorse of her parents death and reveals that she knows she has always been there for her. When Freya needed Tyler Lockwood, Ali inform Freya that her father killed him and she will call someone to bring the bones to her. She later reunites with Alaric, who told her about everyone misses her. Fearing for the worst after Elijah’s death, Ali insisted on Hayley and Klaus to place Hope at Salvatore Boarding School to be around children her age with similar abilities. Ali reunites with Davina before she and Kol leaves, with Davina alive, Ali forgives Freya and Elijah somewhat. Hope, while being possessed by The Hollow, tortures Ali while she tries to help Hope to come forward. Vincent did the spell to spilt The Hollow between four of the Mikaelsons siblings. Hayley and Klaus took up her offer to enrolled Hope at Salvatore Boarding School. During the seven years, Ali has been in Mystic Falls, attending her father’s wedding, helping Caroline and Alaric with the school and being there for Hope, and with Freya and Hayley visiting Hope, she completely forgives Freya. In ''Season Five ''of ''The Originals, Ali was seen to be in France with Caroline for work and reunite with Klaus. Ali left them to do some of her own shopping. Soon arriving back in United States, she receive words that Hayley has gone missing and she leaves Mystic Falls to New Orleans to find her. She, along with Klaus and Marcel, tries to find out any clues on the whereabouts of Hayley is, with no such luck. Ali was with Klaus when Caroline arrive to inform them that Hope goes missing and went to find her. They soon arrive where the place Hope is, with the help of Caroline’s students. While Caroline was unconscious and Elijah and Klaus fighting Elijah, Klaus told her to rescue Hope. Ali arrived to see Hayley alive and Hope unconscious. The vampire, Greta Sienna, stabbed her in the back and watched the fight between Hayley and Greta fight, and Hayley sacrificing herself and Greta and was killed in the sunlight, with Elijah not helping at all, Ali will never forgive him for that. Ali stayed behind to comfort Hope and did not attend Hayley city-walk funeral but her werewolf funeral. Ali kept guard of the Mikaelson’s slumbering bodies as Freya put herself and her siblings into a Chambre de Chasse, and watched as Elijah’s memories come back. Ali was with Marcel and Josh when Josh died with werewolf venom; she was also present with Klaus, Marcel and Hope when Hope killed the vampire purists and Hope triggering her werewolf curse. Ali attended Freya and Keelin’s wedding. She witness Hope first transform into a wolf and later learns Klaus’ plan. She attend the last dinner before Klaus and Elijah sacrifice and killed each other. In Legacies, ''Ali continues to work and help Caroline and Alaric run the Salvatore Boarding School, while watching over Hope, Lizzie and Josie. She stays in her lodge at Mystic Falls while being there with her father and continues to work on her fashion company. Her best friends are Marcel Gerard, Caroline Forbes, Hayley Marshall and Bonnie Bennett. She is close friends with Hope Mikaelson, Alaric Saltzman, Davina Claire, Kol Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson and Enzo. Through her father, she is the step daughter to Elena Gilbert, and through her uncle’s marriage, she is the niece to Caroline Forbes. '''Antoinette '''is the member of the 'Salvatore Family and the ''Martin Family, ''through her maternal grandmother, she is the member of the ''Maxwell Family ''and a distant relative to the Donovan Family. Biography Human Life Antoinette was born out of wedlock to Louise Martin and Damon Salvatore on April, 19th, 1858 in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Her birth was kept a secret by the locals, except for her parents, Stefan Salvatore - her uncle - and her grandmother, Lily Salvatore. She never gotten to meet her grandmother as she "died" of consumption, but in fact she became a vampire. While growing up, she didn't interact much with her grandfather, Giuseppe, as Damon was afraid for her life of the abusive life that Damon endures from him. In 1863, she was at the Country Fair in Mystic Falls with her mother at the age of five, where she spotted her Uncle Stefan with Valerie Tulle and Julian. She liked Valerie but sense that Julian was dangerous. She did not hear or see Valerie or Julian again. In 1864, a year later, she met Katherine Pierce and her handmaiden, Emily Bennett. She became annoyed when her father's attention was diverted away from her to Katherine, but Katherine had explained to the six year old Ali that she loves her father very much, compelling her in the process. She was later devastated to hear about her father's death from her mother, but she didn't know that her father actually became a vampire. She grew up unknowingly that her father was actually around protecting her along with her mother, who gives Ali, his vampire blood. At the end of 1875, Louise had found a young man named Theodore Phillips, a son of wealthy landowner. She fell in love with him and later in engaged to him. On her eighteenth birthday, six months later, Theodore was out drinking with his friends, coming home to Antoinette, who took her out near the forest, wanting to have sex with her. She struggled against him, and Theodore beat her. Weakening from the beatings, Theodore raped her taking her virginity away before stumbling away. She died of blood loss, but unknowingly, she had her father's vampire blood in her system. She later woke up in her room with her mother and her alive father in transition of becoming a vampire. Her father explained to her that she was becoming a vampire, and if she didn't, she will die. She later fed from her mother's blood, completing her transition. Vampire life |-|1875 - 1896= After becoming vampire, she had killed her fianće in revenge, before leaving Mystic Falls with her Dad, travelling around America, and getting a daylight ring during her time. |-|1896= In 1896, she decided to leave her father wanting to be alone for a bit, and she travelled to New Orleans. She stayed undetected from the Mikaelsons and the other supernaturals in town. |-|1908= Twelve years later, she was discovered by Kol Mikaelson, one of the Mikaelson siblings, and become romantically involve with him, but never actually falling in love as to what had happened to her previously. |-|1914= Six years later, being romantically involve with Kol, she knew about the supernatural war brewing between Kol and his half-brother, Niklaus, but never was involved to help him. She later met Freya Mikaelson, unknowingly, she was Kol's sister, at the Mikaelson Christmas Party. She later watched Kol's siblings daggering Kol in front of everyone at the party. She still stayed in New Orleans after this, enjoying the atmosphere of New Orleans. After the daggering of Kol, Ali had stayed a low profile, as she know that Klaus was being followed by Klaus or his allies. |-|1919= Ali spotted Rebekah and Marcel talking to a witch, Genevieve, wanting to send a message to someone that Klaus' fears most, Mikael. Later in that year, she had witness Rebekah killing Genevieve and Rebekah snapped her neck. Awaken from her neck being snapped, she heard Kol's siblings concern about Marcel in the burning opera house. She had rescued Marcel from the burning inferno, giving him blood, as she can hear the humans' screams, and the fight between Kol's older brother, Elijah, and their father, Mikael. She later witnessed them flee New Orleans. |-|1919 - 1925= From that moment on, she helped Marcel gain control over New Orleans by both choosing suitable humans to become vampires and amassing an army. While Marcel became King, Ali became Queen of the Vampire Army. |-|1925= In 1925, Ali had draw up a plan to launched an attack against the Guerrera werewolf pack, which Marcel led with their vampire army and killing over one hundred members except for one. |-|1942= Early 1940's, she had heard from one of her vampires that there was another vampire that wasn't turned by either her or Marcel, and she went to investigate and found out it was her father, with another woman named Charlotte. She had later met her Uncle who was shocked to see her alive and her uncle's best friend, Lexi. They enjoyed each other company when Charlotte came back with a bleeding human and had watched her Uncle loosing control, and wonder if he was the Ripper that she had heard about from other vampires. She later left with Damon, wanting to spend more time with him, and told Marcel that she will be back. |-|1942 - 1958= In 1953, one of her distant relatives lures herself and Damon to Mystic Falls, this was the first time for Ali to be returning back to her home town in seventy years or so. After Joseph injected Damon with vervain, Ali attempted to kill him, when she was injected by vervain from Dr. Whitemore. When she woke up, she was in a cell next to another cell mate named Enzo. They bonded over by flirting, when Damon came back with Dr. Whitemore and she was in turned of being experimented on. Dr. Whitmore continued to torture and perform experimented on for the next five years and was called 21052. Every year Whitmore would show the rest of the Augustine Damon, Enzo and Ali and demonstrate his research on the annual New Years Party. Enzo then came up with a plan for one of them three would drink the others blood ration in order to build up their strength until the coming New Years Eve. Damon and Enzo have offered Ali to do it but stated that she is youngest one out of the three of them. In the end, Damon got it, when the New Years Party came, he broke free from his chains and Ali watched him slaughtered every member of Augustine while the building set ablaze. Enzo and Ali was still trapped in their cage and Damon tried to free them, but the cage bars were soaked with vervain and couldn't get them out. Ali saw the humanity leaving his eyes and he left, while Ali was calling out for him. One of the surviving Augustine members rescued them and moved them to the cells again, and continuing to torture them for the next few months. Ali escaped after killing one of the members. She had later return back to New Orleans with her humanity off. |-|1958 - 1991= She continued to stay in New Orleans and creating new vampires. During this time, she attended universities and studying a wide range of subjects. At Harvard University, she was reunited with Uncle Stefan and had him promise her about not telling her father about seeing her, as she wants her father to believe she was still dead. Stefan, confused, but promised. Ali met up with Katherine Pierce for the first time since 1864, in which she surprise Katherine that she was Antoinette, daughter of Damon, that has grown up and is now a vampire. |-|1991= Ali and Marcel was going to form an alliance with the Labonair Crescent Wolf Pack. Ali found out about Labonair's Alphas were killed, both Ali and Marcel found their bodies on the ground next to baby Andrea, and took her to Father Kieran O'Connell, a priest of St. Anne's Church, to find her an adoptive family. Ali found out that Andrea was adopted by the Marshall and named her Hayley Marshall. |-|2000= After almost half a century, Ali had return to Mystic Falls. She visited her mother's grave as she hadn't done it for awhile. During this visit, she had heard someone calling out for help and went to investigate to find the eight-year-old Caroline Forbes stuck in a tree. Rescuing Caroline from the tree, Caroline explained to Ali that she was with a group of her friends, daring her to go up the tree. Her friends disappeared before Ali had rescued her. Ali returned Caroline to her worried parents before leaving Mystic Falls and keeping an eye on Caroline during the years. |-|2009= Ali had found out about her Father and Uncle returning to Mystic Falls and had send a small group of her friends; humans and vampires alike; to observe and report back to her on everything. The Vampire Diaries |-|Season One= Ali was not seen in Season 1, but she was mention by both Damon, Stefan and Lexi.|-|Season Two= Ali was not seen in Season 2, but she was mention at the finale when her father was dying of a werewolf bite and saw an hallucinating Ali and said 'I'm sorry.' |-|Season Three=In Bringing Out the Dead, Ali was arrives in Mystic Falls and starts to renovated her mother's cabin into a modern lodge. In Dangerous Liaisons, at the Mikaelson Ball, Ali found her father breaking Kol's neck and vamp-speeds over to push him off. Damon, about to retaliate, stops and stares at Ali in shock and horror. Ali retorted 'Did you miss me?' Kol's siblings with Elena and Stefan arrived on the scene. Ali's presence was a surprise to Kol's siblings and Stefan, except for Finn and Elena. In a flash, Ali snapped Damon's wrists and stating that 'it will be more than broken wrists.' Elena pleaded with her to stop but Ali completely ignores her, as Damon and Ali was staring at each other. Ali told Damon that he needs her to forgive him for what he had done to her and inform him that her humanity is off, that he needs to work hard to break through. With that, Ali left the manor. Kol found her and rekindled. Ali and Kol catch up with her telling him whats been happening and Kol informing her about the deal with Damon. Ali admitted that she doesnt have her humanity off and just wants to watch her father begged for her forgiveness. Kol laughed and told her how devious she is. In All My Children, Ali was at Mystic Grill and introducing herself to Matt Donovan. Kol and Klaus arrived. Klaus had a conversation with Ali asking if she was a vampire when they first met. Ali simply smirked and Klaus said, 'a little actress you are.' Ali warned Klaus that something is going to happen, especially with Esther, and should be alert. Klaus didn't believe her. Ali witness the interaction between Klaus and Caroline with Klaus threatening Kol and running after Caroline. Ali left the Grill. Later that night, Kol told her he was leaving and Ali told him to enjoy the freedom and keep in touch. Ali watched Kol leave. Later on, Klaus found her on the balcony, drinking her wine, and thanked her about the warning. Ali teased him 'that must have been hard'. Klaus remarks that for someone who has their humanity off is showing. Ali smiled slyly at him and says 'who says anything about having my humanity off, when all I want is for Damon Salvatore to beg.' Klaus impressed by her devious plan and joined her for a drink. In 1912, |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= |-|Season Six= |-|Season Seven= |-|Season Eight= The Originals |-|Season One= After leaving Mystic Falls in Season Four, Ali made her way back to New Orleans in March 2011. Ali told Marcel that she was going on a vacation just for me time. Before Ali had left, Marcel introduced Ali to Davina Claire, telling her about the Harvest Ritual that he and his vampires stop. She first appeared in [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Bloodletting Bloodletting], at the Abattior surprising the Mikaelson brothers, Elijah and Niklaus, that she was here and inform Marcel that she was back from her vacation. Then Ali gave Klaus a clue on who might have taken Hayley, before leaving the Compound. Ali visited Davina at her attic with some gifts when Marcel arrived with Josh. Ali watched Davina do her magic, removing Klaus' compulsion from Josh. Once finished, Josh and Ali shared something in common and bond with Davina. Klaus found Ali at her penthouse balcony. |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= Legacies Category:LisaEmma Category:Salvatore Family Category:Vampire Category:TVD OC Category:TVD/Originals Crossovers Category:Female Category:PTSD Sufferers Category:Female Vampires Category:Augustine Vampire Category:The Originals Character Category:The Originals OC Category:The Vampire Diaries OC Category:Bisexual Category:College Students Category:College Graduates Category:TVD Females Category:Killers Category:Rich Characters Category:Ashley Benson FC Category:Business person Category:Fashion Designer Category:Americans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Undead Category:Resurrected Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Multilingual Category:Businesswomen Category:Daywalker Category:Harvard Alumni Category:Harvard Graduates Category:Immortal Category:Italian Speakers Category:French Speakers Category:Spanish Speakers Category:Entrepenur Category:Socialite Category:Niklaus' Bloodline Category:Salvatore females Category:Mystic Falls Gang Category:New Orleans Gang